New Kids in Glee
by VickyGleek
Summary: The characters in this will generally be the same as in the show i.e. attitude and looks. Some of the storyline will follow what actually happens in glee or at least linking to it in some way, others will be purely made up stuff. Two British girls start school and the dynamics of the group change a little – mostly fun and games
1. Chapter 1

New kids in glee

Summary: The characters in this will generally be the same as in the show i.e. attitude and looks. Some of the storyline will follow what actually happens in glee or at least linking to it in some way, others will be purely made up stuff. Two British girls start school and the dynamics of the group change a little – mostly fun and games

Chapter one: Meet the British kids

The first day back at school after the summer vacation always consisted of a mixture of emotions. There were the kids that were excited to go back to school following a boring summer, the kids that would rather stay at home, those that didn't really care but were happy to see their friends, the kids that couldn't wait to get the year over and done with so that they can move on to bigger and better things, and then there were the new kids who were either nervous about starting a new school, or looking forward to making their mark.

Puck was standing at his locker, talking to Finn and Sam about what happened the other day at the fishing lake. He was about to land what would have probably been the biggest fish he had ever caught, when his hand slipped and the giant fish took off with his rod. Finn was about to say something which he thought was witty but in fact was probably just plain stupid, when Puck interrupted him with a punch on the arm.

"Dude, what?" Finn grumbled, rubbing his arm.

"Over there" Puck pointed out and the boys all turned their attention to what or rather who he was looking at. Walking down the corridor and straight past them were two girls chatting happily. Both were slim, one a little smaller and shorter than the other. The taller one had short scruffy blonde hair and the shorter one had long brunette hair, tied up in a pony tail, much like how the cheerleaders often wore theirs.

"Never seen them before" Puck said with a bit of a smirk on his face, obviously already planning how to get his wicked way with them. Since Quinn and the baby, he had calmed down a lot, but he was still a dude, he had needs, and girls were at the top of his list of priorities.

"Wasn't there some kind of announcement about a couple of new kids staring this year, before vacation i mean" Sam wondered out loud.

"I dunno dude, i never pay attention to those things" Puck said shrugging.

"And that was like, months ago" Finn added, staring off into space, with a look on his face that resembled that of someone with constipation.

The boys were still staring after the two girls when the bell rang and they disappeared into the principal's office. Just a few minutes late for registration, the boys took their seats and prayed that the first day back at school wouldn't completely suck.

/

The next sighting of the new girls was by one Rachel Berry. It was almost time for second period, and she was just getting the right book from her locker when she saw the blonde girl walk past, looking a little lost. After grabbing her book she had planned on introducing herself and maybe helping the girl out. Suddenly there was a loud bang, the all too familiar sound of a kid being shoved into a locker. The blonde girl was leaning against the locker, one hand on her back, rubbing where it was sore, and looking angrily at the jock who has pushed her and was now walking away proudly. With a few quick steps Rachel was by her side, a hand placed gently on the free arm of the girl that wasn't rubbing her sore back.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked, sounding very concerned.

"Fine, thanks. What a wanker" The new girl grumbled.

"Oh, you are British?" Rachel asked.

"yeah, i'm new here" The blonde answered, now standing up straight and away from the locker. "I'm Becky"

"Very nice to meet you Becky" Rachel said with a big smile "I am Rachel, Rachel Berry, I'm sure you will hear alot about me soon enough"

"Popular then" Becky giggled a little

"Not exactly" Rachel said, lowering her head a little.

Sensing a little bit of tension, Becky rummaged around in her jeans pocket, pulling out a scrunched up piece of paper. Flattening it out a bit, she handed it to Rachel.

"i'm lost, help me?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course, oh, you're a senior" Rachel stated, sounding a little surprised. The girl in front of her definitely looked too young to be a senior.

"Yeah, i know, i look kinda young, huh?" Becky answered, sounding a little frustrated but the smile let Rachel know that she was still being friendly.

"A little, anyway, looks like you have a lot of the same classes as me, first of we have... Literature" Rachel said, looking down the hall in the direction of the class.

"Show me the way then, Rach" Becky said, taking the paper from the smaller girl and shoving it back in her pocket. She didn't fail to notice the slight look of frustration from Rachel. The look her mum gave her whenever she made a mess or did something that wasn't exactly "lady like". Although her sister would have given her an even worse look, or probably told her off for her lack of organisation, you could be sure that her timetable was either pinned neatly inside her locker or safe in a folder somewhere.

/

"Yo, new girl" Puck called, chasing after the brunette who walked just ahead of him down the corridor. He couldn't help but admire the way her bum wiggled.

"Hey" she said, pausing to let him catch up with her.

Before saying anything else, Puck draped his arm around her shoulders surprised to have them shrugged off almost immediately.

"So, what's the deal, i heard you are British or something?" he said, smiling down at her.

"Yeah, i am, British, or something" she answered with a smirk. This girl was going to be trouble. And where there was trouble, you could be sure Puck would be nearby.

"Hot" Puck said, now moving to stand in front of the girl, stopping her from moving further down the corridor.

"What, that i am British? Or just me in general" The girl said with a flirtatious tone. She took a step to his side only for him to take another step, once again blocking her path.

"Puck" he said.

"Puck?" Vicky answered, raising her eyebrow. She knew full well he was referring to his name, but considering that was a stupid name, she decided to challenge him.

"Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck" he said, "and your name is...?"

"Victoria Taylor, but you can call me Vicky" she said with a wink. Puck smiled and then before he knew it, she was heading back down the corridor, leaving him staring after her.

/

The glee kids were all sat in the choir room. Mr Shue was leaning against the piano and once again they found themselves staring at the clock, hoping for someone new to come and try out for their club. After waiting fifteen minutes, Blaine stood up, about to suggest that they just sing instead of sitting and waiting for nothing to happen. They were all surprised to see one of the new girls run through the door.

"Is it still ok to try out?" Vicky said, looking from the glee kids to Mr Shue.

"Sure, you are Victoria right? You just moved here with your sister?" Mr Shue said, now standing up to make his way towards the centre of the room, beckoning for her to follow him. He had already met Vicky is his Spanish class earlier that day, although he hadn't had much of an opportunity to really speak to her.

"Vicky actually, and that's right. She told me she would be here actually" Vicky said, looking around with her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed that her sister was in fact missing.

"She must have gotten lost, I have been showing her around all day" Rachel announced, sounding pleased with herself for taking on the role of Becky's guide.

"Oh god, a new kid who is already friends with Berry, fan-freaking-tastic" Santana grumbled, just loud enough to be heard, earning herself a glare from Rachel which she responded to by rolling her eyes.

"erm, yeah, she isn't good with directions" Vicky said in a way that told everyone that the conversation was over now.

"Well, how about you introduce yourself, and then i assume you would like to sing something for us" Mr Shue suggested.

Vicky stood in the centre of the room, not failing to notice how all eyes were on her, and clearly judging her. She wore brown leather boots with a heel on her feet, tucked into them were nicely fitted jeans, although they did have holes in them. She was wearing a simple vest top, showing just the right amount of cleavage, but also enough to be acceptable in school. Although her brunette hair was up in a pony tail early, now it was loose, reaching just below her shoulders, in loose waves. She only had subtle make up on, just a bit of foundation and a little pink eye shadow. What was most noticeable was her big smile and her bright blue eyes.

"So, as you already know, I'm Vicky, i just moved here with my sister from England. My dad got a job here, so... here we are i guess. I am a junior, Becky, my sister, she's a senior. I don't really know what to say..." she trailed off, feeling awkward about providing her entire life story to a bunch of complete strangers.

"The stage is yours Vicky" Mr Shue said, moving to one side and indicating that she could start singing.

Everyone was a little surprised by Vicky's song choice. Everyone recognised the song straight away as Shania Twain's Man i feel like a woman. She was a good singer, and what was impressive was that she could dance as well. Everyone watched as she danced around the room, full of energy.

"Team gay" Kurt leant over to whisper to Blaine when Vicky started to dance directly in front of Rachel and Mercedes. She was certainly very good at engaging the audience/rest of the group. Santana was seated just in front of Kurt and Blaine and heard what was said. Leaning back on her chair to look directly at him, she shook her head and said "Wouldn't bet on it" then nodded her head back in the direction of the girl who was now dancing right in front of Sam, the look of her face had now changed from cheeky to flirtatious.

Vicky finished back in the centre of the room, she was out of breath with all of the dancing but once everybody had finished clapping she was fine again and decided to complete a cheeky curtsey with a huge grin on her face.

"Anyone want to give any comments?" Mr Shue said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That was great, really lively, we could use some of your spirit" Blaine was quick to say, cutting of Rachel.

"You have a few issues with pitch, but otherwise, very good" Rachel said, with a smile. Vicky looked at her confused as to how she could pretty much insult someone but still maintain a friendly smile. Shaking her head she let the comment pass.

"We really should do something about that outfit though" Kurt said as his eyes seemed to focus on the holes in Vicky's jeans.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Vicky asked, looking down at herself and then back up to Kurt.

"He thought you were gay" Santana said, not bothering to look up but continuing to file her nails instead.

"I thought she was very happy as well" Brittany added, with a huge smile. "I like how you danced"

"Can i just speak for everybody, when i say, you're in" Mercedes announced, and everybody clapped and cheered. Vicky took a seat next to Mercedes and started to chat with the others a bit whilst they waited to see if anybody else would show up.

/

Everybody was chatting away, getting to know the new kid a bit, but their attention was suddenly turned to the door when they heard a loud bang. Vicky's sister was face down on the floor with a guitar half beneath her. Rachel was about to get up to help her, but by the time she could stand up, Becky was back on her feet and rushing to the centre of the room. "She's clumsy" Vicky said, looking around to the confused group of kids.

"Am i too late?" Becky asked, panting.

"No, you are just in time" Mr Shue answered happily.

"What the hell happened to you? You got lost didn't you?" Vicky said, crossing her legs with her "no it all" look on her face.

"No, actually" Becky replied. As she stated to take her guitar out of its case she explained "I had to go back to the car to get the guitar, when i got there, i realised i forgot my keys, so i had to go back to my locker... then, i got there and it wouldn't open, finally i got it open, got my keys, got my guitar, and tadaa...hear i am" Becky finished her story and was now stood in the centre of the room, with her guitar in her hands and the strap over her shoulder ready to play.

"Only you could have those problems" Vicky giggled.

"One of a kind" Becky said, smiling.

"Right, well, your sister has pretty much told us everything about you Rebecca, want to get going?" Mr Shue asked.

"Sure, but, its Becky" the blonde said, giving Mr Shue a look that implied he had said the wrong name all together rather than just her full name.

Just like her sister, once she started playing she could feel all eyes on her, everyone was judging her. On her feet she wore brightly coloured trainers. She wore black skinny jeans and like her sister, a simple vest top. Around her neck she wore a necklace that she had made, a small chain with a guitar pick as the pendant. She didn't wear any make up other than some smoky eye makeup which really made her blue eyes stand out. Her blonde hair was cut short and was very scruffy with lots of random layers. Everyone listened as she played the guitar and sang along to Jason Mraz song Im Yours. In the middle of the song Santana once again leant back in her seat to look at Kurt, this time giving him a very slight nod, and a wink before looking back towards the girl. Kurt nudged Blaine and nodded in the girl's direction with a smile that told Blaine exactly what he was thinking.

Becky finished and stood a little awkwardly as the group clapped. One again Mr Shue asked if anyone had any comments.

"You two really need to change your dress code" Kurt said, looking Becky up and down.

"Kurt likes fashion" Mercedes explained.

"You sing well, your voice lacks some of the more advanced techniques, but you sound good, natural" Rachel said smiling.

"Advanced techniques?" Becky questioned

"She's a show off, don't listen to her, you were ok" Quinn said, giving a slight nod.

"Ok?" Becky said, feeling a little disappointed having done her best.

"You were great" Puck added

"I think that's settled then guys, we have two new members" Mr Shue said and everybody clapped. There were only a couple of seats left, either next to Santana or Sam. Santana looked as though she would be vicious, and so Becky decided to take a seat amongst the boys, next to Sam.

/

The day went by fairly quickly. The first day at school usually does, it is the rest of the year that goes by way to slowly. Becky and Vicky were stood at their lockers which were just a few lockers apart from each other. They were talking about their day when they felt a presence behind them and turned around to see the three cheerleaders from glee club stood in front of them. Quinn and Santana both had their arms crossed, whilst Brittany's hung loosely by her sides and she swayed a little, looking like an excited child.

"So, Puck is having a party tonight, to get to know you as you're new hear, and to glee" Quinn stated.

"Oh cool" Vicky said and Becky nodded "where at?

"His house, can you get there yourself, or do you want a lift?" Quinn asked, seeming a little bored.

"Well, where does he live?" Becky asked, feeling as though this conversation was making no sense and that the girls seemed to talk in riddles hear. Either that or she was completely stupid.

"God, i'll just drive you, it will be easier for everyone" Santana said sounding frustrated.

"We live at..." Vicky started to give them her address but was cut off when Santana put her hand up.

"I know where you live, just, be ready for eight, ill honk" Santana said before turning around to go.

"That was weird" Becky said after the girls were out of ear shot.

"Yeah, not sure i trust them" Vicky said, thinking out loud to herself.

"Brittany seems cool" Becky suggested and her sister smiled in agreement.

/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Party

Becky was laying on her bed listening to music and half asleep when Vicky stormed into her room, making her jump.

"What do we wear to this thing anyway?" Vicky asked, holding up both of her hands with numerous items of clothing.

"i dunno" Becky mumbled and closed her eyes.

"we have half an hour to get ready, don't go to sleep" Vicky demanded in her "im the boss of you" voice.

"Right, come back when i have ten minutes to get ready, and then tell me not to go to sleep, thanks" Becky grumbled, turning over onto her side.

"Becky, what do we wear?" Vicky asked again, she always was very persistent.

"Clothes would be a good start" her sister mumbled still with her eyes closed.

"But like what, jeans? A skirt? A dress?" Vicky asked again. This was their first day at a new school, and the first time they had attended a party since moving, it was important that they made a good impression.

"Its at his house, go casual" Becky said and then still with her eyes closed she pointed in the general direction of Vicky's left hand and said "that".

Vicky smiled and went to change knowing that her sister was in fact paying attention to her, even though to others it wouldn't seem like it. Vicky was soon dressed in a skirt, black heels and a simple, low cut vest top. She kept her hair as it was at school, but added a little extra makeup. She was ready with ten minutes to spare and went to check on her sister. Upon entering her room, she could see that Becky had in fact fallen asleep and had made no attempts at getting ready. Jumping on top of her sister to wake her up, Vicky shouted "ten minutes, wake up!"

Becky woke up quickly and Vicky sat at the foot of the bed as she watched her sister get ready. She made a "tut" sound when she realised that Becky was barely getting changed, choosing to just change her top into a different vest top, and that was probably only due to the fact that she had just been sleeping. As for the makeup, Becky decided she still looked fine, thanks to spraying a little hairspray on her face, a trick she had been shown by her friend. A little hair spray over the top of makeup and it will stay on for hours. All she really needed to do was add a little wax to her hair, and she was good to go, still with a few minutes to spare.

"There, happy now?" Becky asked, smiling at her sister.

"Well, at least you are awake" Vicky muttered as she left the room. Realising that her sister wasn't following she stood at the top of the stairs and yelled "Come on!".

Becky emerged with a smile on her face which let Vicky know that she had an idea. The girls were only half way down the stairs when they heard the sound of a car honking and Vicky made straight for the door.

"I'll be one minute" Becky said, ignoring the look of warning on her sisters face as she made her way into the kitchen.

Vicky said a quick hello to Santana and Brittany before hopping into the car, hoping that they would be patient and wait for Becky rather than just driving off without her.

"Isnt there supposed to be two of you?" Santana asked glancing at Vicky in the rear view mirror.

"Becky said she will be here in a minute, she had an idea" Vicky answered a little nervously.

She didn't have much time to worry as her sister came running down the driveway and hopped straight into the car. "sorry about that, had to get something" Becky said as she strapped herself in, failing to notice the look of annoyance on Santana's face.

As they drove for a few minutes nobody spoke. It wasn't entirely an uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. "So, what was so important" Santana questioned, raising her eyebrows as she made eye contact with Becky through the mirror.

"Oh, i thought this might come in useful" Becky said with a smile as she held up half a bottle of vodka. "i also have a few beers" she said sounding proud of herself.

"Nice one" Santana said approvingly and continued to drive.

/

"Thanks for the lift" Vicky said as Santana pulled up outside a house which the girls assumed to be Pucks judging on the loud music that was playing.

"Whatever, don't know how we are getting home yet though" Santana said whilst getting out of the car.

The two sisters looked at each other as if to ask each other what they have let themselves in for, but just shrugged and followed Santana up to the house. Just as they reached the door, it swung open and they were met with Puck.

"Welcome, girls, party is in the basement. My mom and sister are out somewhere, with my aunt or something, I wasn't really listening, so, anyway, we have a free house" Puck said sounding excited but also obviously trying to maintain his bad boy persona.

Everyone from the glee club was already there, either dancing or huddled around a makeshift bar talking. The girls realised that they were probably late because of Becky. Vicky went straight over to Mike and Tina, followed by Brittany and they all started to dance. Becky followed Santana over to the "bar" putting the drinks she had bought with her down on the table and receiving a raised eyebrow from Quinn.

"Our contribution" Becky giggled and received a smile from Quinn. She hoped that by bringing some drinks whatever reason for the awkwardness between the cheerleaders and her would be gone.

"Want to dance?" Rachel said as she tapped Becky on the shoulder, making her jump a little.

"Christ Berry, leave her alone for like, five minutes" Quinn said, looking pissed off at the smaller girl.

"it's ok, but i don't really dance, sorry Rach" Becky said apologetically. She wondered what exactly the problem was that Quinn and Santana had with Rachel. She had spent alot of time with the girl that day and Rachel seemed to be a nice girl, if a little loud.

"I thought we could hang out for a bit" Rachel said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah sure, that's ok, i just, don't want to dance" Becky explained. "See you later" Becky gave Quinn and Santana a smile before following Rachel over to some bean bags that were in the corner of the room.

/

"She needs to stop hanging out with Berry" Santana said as she looked over to where the two girls were sat chatting happily and now joined by Mercedes and Kurt. Most of the boys were now dancing with Vicky, Mike, Tina and Brittany in the centre of the room, all taking turns to show off their dance moves.

"She isn't that bad" Quinn said, defending the brunette.

"What? You hate her" Santana said, confused.

"Yeah... i do... i mean... i did... we are growing up Santana, we are a team, she's not that bad" Quinn explained, still looking over to the two girls.

"She is kinda hot" Santana said, earning her Quinn's full attention.

"Berry? Or Becky" Quinn asked, with a smirk.

"I was talking about Berry, i mean, now that she dressed a little less, home schooled... but now that you mention it, Becky isn't sore on the eyes either" Santana smirked, licking her lips and making Quinn laugh.

/

"So, what exactly is the problem between you and them?" Becky asked Rachel, taking a quick look over to where Santana and Quinn were still standing.

"What's the problem with who?" Vicky asked as she plopped herself down on the same bean bag as Becky, after having enough of dancing and needing a bit of a break.

"They hate me, always have" Rachel said quietly as though she didn't want anybody to over hear her.

"why?" Becky asked.

"Who hates you?" Vicky butted in, not sure exactly what was going on having only heard part of the conversation.

"Quinn and Santana, well, with Quinn, we have had our problems, boys mostly, and Santana... actually i don't know why Santana hates me" Rachel explained to the girls.

"Boys are always involved" Vicky said with a laugh as she looked towards the group of boys who were still dancing, and not very well.

"They can't just hate you" Becky said, feeling sorry for her new friend.

"It is getting better, at least i don't get slushied anymore since they started glee, and the name calling is decreasing" Rachel said trying to sound more positive.

"Slushied?" Becky asked

"You _do not_ want to get slushied" Mercedes said interrupting. Seeing that Becky and Vicky still didn't know what they were actually talking about Rachel explained "the jocks and the cheerleaders used to throw slushies at us".

"Charming" Becky said, immediately feeling sorry for the girls.

"Even Santana and Quinn have been slushied though, in fact, i think we all have" Mercedes added

"i don't think Brittany has" Rachel suggested and the girls seemed to be reminiscing of the past, working out the accuracy of their statement.

/

Finally everyone persuaded Becky to get up and dance. Most of the kids were dancing as though they were in a club. That made it all the more funny when they saw Becky pull off some of her silliest dance moves. Brittany in particular seemed to enjoy it when Becky found it appropriate to do the running man. Vicky and Puck seemed to have paired up and were dancing closely whilst chatting. Brittany and Becky continued to dance and Rachel was more than surprised to see that neither Santana nor Quinn interrupted them when Brittany actually encouraged Rachel to have fun with them.

Becky stopped dancing when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Santana who offered her a drink. "Thought you might like a beer, haven't seen you drink anything yet" she said with a smirk, before turning her attention to Brittany. Becky was a little surprised when she saw how the two girls danced with each other as though they were a couple. She raised an eyebrow at Rachel who responded by mouthing "long story". Becky took a sip of her drink whilst scanning the room to see what was going on with the rest of the group. She wasn't surprised to see Vicky and Puck dancing, and shook her head whilst internally giggling at the antics of her little sister. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, all except for one person.

"I'm going to go and see Quinn" Becky explained to Rach+el who nodded after seeing that the blonde was stood alone at the "bar".

"Hey" Becky said as she leant against the table next to Quinn, looking out to the group of teenagers dancing.

"Hey" Quinn said, sounding as though she really couldn't care less as to whether she was talking to Becky or not.

A silence fell among the two as they watched their friends dance. After a few minutes Becky started to get bored and fidgeted a little as she tried to think of something to talk about with the other girl, not wanting to leave her on her own again. Quinn was the one who spoke. She really was going to try to be a nicer person this year. It was her last year at school and she was feeling determined to make it special, and that started by being nicer to people and hopefully as a result, much happier.

"You really can't dance you know?" Quinn said, trying to use a tone of voice that was playful rather than cruel, for lack of anything else to speak about.

"Yeah" Becky said smiling, turning to face the other girl.

"But you do it anyway?" Quinn said, sounding a little surprised. She didn't really see the point of doing something you weren't good at, especially when it was likely to end in embarrassment.

"Why shouldn't i? If it's fun, do it" Becky grinned and took another sip of her beer "Of course, a drink helps" she added as she held her beer up slightly.

Quinn laughed and then turned around to pour another drink. Noticing that Becky had almost finished her beer she poured one for her as well and handed it to her with a friendly smile. The first genuine smile Becky had seen from the girl.

/

"Wanna see my room?" Puck whispered in Vicky's ear.

"wow, great line" Vicky laughed and continued to dance.

"It wasn't a line" Puck denied, but his cheeky smile said otherwise.

"I don't trust you, _Noah Puckerman"_ Vicky said as she made eye contact with him. Her tone of voice sounded serious, but the smile on her face told him that she was teasing, at least to some extent.

"Well, how about we at least sit down then?" Puck suggested as he took hold of her hand and attempted to lead her away from the group.

"Cant keep up Puck?" Vicky said teasingly as she pulled free from the crowd and continued to dance.

Puck went to sit down next to Finn and Artie who were apparently in deep conversation and as a result they didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Man, I have to get her" Puck said out loud.

"Who? Vicky? Nah dude, she isn't interested" Finn said.

"She is... i mean, i can make her" Puck said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he continued watching Vicky dance.

"This isn't going to be another Lauren thing is it?" Artie asked.

"What, no! She has to like me, why wouldn't she?" Puck argued back

"Well, maybe she liked guys who don't go around getting people pregnant" Artie suggested

"who is getting people pregnant" Sam asked as he joined the group.

"Puck wants Vicky" Finn explained.

"I have to have her. And anyway, dude, that was one time, i don't go around getting everyone pregnant" Puck tried to argue his case, but the boys just laugh.

"I reckon she likes good guys, you know, guys who open doors and pay for meals and all that stuff" Sam suggested.

"I can be a good guy" Puck said causing the other boys to laugh at him again. This time to shut them up he gave each of them a punch on the arm and walked off back to the dance area with a big grin on his face.

/

"This party is boring" Quinn said taking a sip from her cup.

"Its not if you take part" Becky suggested, taking a risk and nudging Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn was about to protest when everybody was silenced by Puck shouting that they were going to play a game and that everyone needed to sit on the floor in a circle.

"Now's your chance" Becky chuckled before she made her way to the rest of the group, smiling when she realised that Quinn in fact was following her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

Once everybody had sat down, Puck placed an empty beer bottle in the centre of the circle and was about to say what game they were playing before Becky interrupted "Are we on a reality tv show right now?"

"We are on tv?" Brittany asked confused and looking around the room apparently for hidden cameras.

"No Brit" Santana said "and what?"

"Come on, teenage kids, an empty beer bottle, i am assuming this is either spin the bottle or truth or dare... it's totally cliché" Becky said smiling cheekily.

"fair point" Santana said with a slight smile of approval.

"Well, its truth or dare, and it's fun" Puck said ending the conversation.

/

Puck spun the bottle first and it landed on Blaine, who chose truth. "Ok, Did you really enjoy kissing Rachel last time we played spin the bottle?" Puck had a huge grin on his face and everybody turned to face Blaine, eagerly awaiting his answer. "At the time, i guess i did" Blaine answered, his face turning red. Kurt looked annoyed but was happy once Blaine apologised to him and explained that it was only because he was drunk and that it would never happen again.

When Blaine span the bottle, it landed on Mercedes who chose dare. Blaine had just come up with an idea when Vicky interrupted "wait a minute, don't we need a forfeit or something?". Everyone seemed to think for a minute, coming up with a good idea for a forfeit. "I got it" Puck announced "if you don't do the dare, you spend the rest of the game in your underwear" he said looking smug and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the girls. "We had better do our dares then" Vicky said teasingly. "Mercedes, I dare you, to eat a spoonful of cinnamon" Blaine said, chuckling when her reaction was that it would be easy. A few members of the group had seen videos of people doing the cinnamon challenge before and they knew it would be funny, Mercedes had no clue. The whole group watched as she confidently put the spoon in her mouth. It was hilarious to watch as she coughed a cloud of cinnamon in the air and kept asking for water.

Mercedes asked Rachel what the real reason she dumped Finn was. "I didn't love him any more" Rachel answered honestly, and Finn didn't seem to mind. They were friends again now, and things seemed to be better that way,

Rachel asked Kurt if he had ever kissed a girl and everyone got annoyed at the waste of a truth because they all knew that he had kissed Brittany before. Becky and Vicky seemed a little surprised and laughed once they were filled in on the situation.

Kurt dared Sam to see how many golf balls he could fit in his mouth, and everyone was surprised that he could only fit three, which actually isn't a bad number.

Sam asked Tina if her and Mike were actually related as a joke because he couldn't think of anything. Luckily she didn't take it the wrong way and laughed saying no of course they aren't. By this point Puck was starting to get frustrated at the lack of people choosing dare. "No one ever chooses dare, don't be pussy's" he moaned.

Feeling obligated Finn chose dare when Tina spun the bottle and it landed on him. She decided to make the dare a bit of a game, and dared Finn to try to down a beer faster that Puck, Sam and Mike. He lost to Puck, but they all decided that because he tried, he didn't have to sit around in his boxers. Nobody really wanted to see that anyway.

Santana chose truth, just to piss the boys off. Normally she would chose dare, but annoying Puck at his own party was much more fun. "You always talk about sleeping with all these people, how many people have you actually slept with, boys and girls" Finn challenged. Everyone was silenced. They all assumed that Santana had slept with alot of people, both boys and girls, but nobody had actually ever asked her. This was a question that Santana didn't really want to answer, but she did anyway. "Three" she said, picking at her nails. "Three, thats it?" Puck asked sounding shocked. "You, Finnosence and Britt" Santana explained. Everybody was shocked, but nobody said anything.

At that point Sam announced that he needed the toilet and everybody decided that they should have a break so that people could go to the toilet and refill drinks before playing the game some more. Vicky was followed by Puck as she, Tina and Mike went to refill their drinks.

"Having fun" he said, taking her cup from her so that he could fill her drink up instead, mixing something he said he called the "Puckasaurus" and making her laugh.

Quinn decided to go outside to get a bit of fresh air and was followed by Brittany who insisted that she shouldn't be outside in the dark on her own and that she needed company. She had been drinking alot and was starting to feel light headed. Deciding that she needed to sober up a bit she took a bottle of water with her.

Sam ran up the stairs and to the toilet followed by both Becky and Santana who also needed to use the loo. The others all stayed seating, chatting and thinking about possible dares.

/

"I could treat you right you know" Puck whispered in Vicky's ear.

"I'm sure you could, but from what i've heard, thats not really what you are about is it?" Vicky laughed.

"It could be" Puck said, smirking.

"You are supposed to be the badass one" Vicky whispered in her ear, making sure to linger there a little longer than was necessary to wind him up.

Once again he was left watching as she walked away from him. This was going to take some effort if he was going to make her his.

/

"How long does he take in there?" Becky asked as she leant against the wall waiting for Sam to finish in the bathroom.

Santana huffed and moved past Becky to start hammering on the bathroom door. "Sam, hurry up! Ladies gotta pee!" she shouted. Becky laughed when she heard his muffled reply of "You're not fooling anyone Santana, you're no lady".

"You think that's funny?" Santana asked as she moved away from the door to stand in front of Becky. Her tone of voice said that she was pissed off, but the smirk on her face said that she was playing games with Becky.

"It was" Becky said, pushing herself off from the wall.

"Just tell me" Santana whispered in Becky's ear, her body coming closer to Becky than necessary. She smirked when she felt the other girls breathing hitch when their body's made contact.

"Tell you what?" Becky asked realising that she was now leaning against the wall again and feeling intimidated.

"That you're gay" Santana laughed when Becky shook her head to say no "You gotta be at least Bi" Santana continued but Becky still denied it. "Listen, I am a judgmental bitch and a lesbian, you know what that means?" she asked and Becky just looked up at her confused "It means i have awesome gaydar, and you sweetie, you are making it go crazy" Santana husked, her eyes locked with the other girl.

Becky was about to protest but the door opened making Santana jump back and Becky quickly made her way into the bathroom.

/

Once everyone was back in the basement, the games continued. Becky couldn't help but feel like Santana was up to something as every time she looked at her, the girl had a smirk on her face. Puck chose dare when the bottle landed on him, and Santana dared him to kiss Finn "with tongue". "So, we are playing it that way are we Satan" Puck said as he licked his lips. Finn looked scared and visibly backed away but was quickly grabbed by Puck who carried out his dare and then sat back feeling confident.

Puck dared Brittany to do a sexy dance in the middle of the circle which she happily obliged. It wasn't really a hard dare, but no one could be harsh towards Brittany. Either way her dancing had full attention from all of the boys except for Kurt and Blaine. Santana was obviously watching and enjoying. Surprisingly Tina seemed happy to watch, Vicky didn't avoid watching, but she didn't seem bothered about it either whilst Mercedes and Rachel just averted their eyes. Santana smirked when she noticed that Becky was watching, and looked like she was enjoying it, and she almost laughed out loud when she noticed that Quinn seemed to be enjoying the dancing.

Brittany spun the bottle and it landed on Vicky who she dared to kiss Puck. Puck obviously got excited but Vicky maintained a poker face and gave him a quick peck on the lips. When Puck argued that it wasn't fulfilling the dare, she reminded everyone that Brittany never specified how she should kiss him.

The bottle then landed on Brittany once more, who was actually excited and this time she picked truth. That was hard because Vicky didn't know much about her. Rachel whispered a suggestion in her ear and then Vicky asked if Brittany really did think her cat could talk, the answer of course, was of course Lord Tubbington can talk.

The bottle then landed on Santana again and everyone was keen to find out what Brittany would dare her to do. "Kiss one of the other girls" Brittany said proudly and the boys looked excited, as did Santana. "Who?" she asked and Brittany explained that it could be anyone but her. The smirk was more visible that ever on Santana's face and Becky knew that she was in trouble when the girl locked eyes with her. Santana leant across the circle, making sure that Becky had a clear view down her top and licked her lips. Everybody was quiet as they watched Santana close the gap. The kiss was quick, more than a peck, but no tongues. Just enough to make Santana even more sure that her gaydar was working.

Santana spun the bottle and it landed on Quinn. Before Quinn even had the option of choosing between truth and dare, Santana gave her dare. "Tina involved more than one person, so this isn't against the rules right?" Santana half asked and half stated. Nobody objected. "Quinn and Becky have to show each other their boobs" she said, leaning back on her elbows and looking very pleased with herself. "What?" Becky asked, feeling more annoyed that it wasn't even her dare more than anything else. Puck found this the perfect time to remind them of the forfeit if they didn't do it. Santana watched closely as the girls took turns in looking down the other ones tops, revelling in the look she saw in both of their eyes. This was turning out to be an interesting night.

/

The game ended and soon after everyone decided they needed to get home, it was a school night after all. No one was sober enough to drive, so the boys each walked some of the girls home, making sure that they were all safe.


End file.
